monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Amphibian Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier G". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Amphibians? Amphibians (Japanese 両生種'')'' are a class of monster first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. They are superficially frog-like in body structure, with powerful, spring-like back legs and muscular forelegs. They are known to inhabit a diverse range of environments and are typically carnivorous. List of Monsters in this Class Tetsucabra *Tetsucabra have a few things in common with frogs while also having a few things different from frogs but it seems to have a lot more in common with frogs. **Its ecology is just like Frogs. *They mostly live on land but are confirmed to sometimes ambush prey from water. They have been seen living in the Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Frozen Seaway, and Everwood showing they are quite adaptable monsters. *The scales of a Tetsucabra is used mainly for camouflage inside caves and on them is a special oil that holds heat. **Despite the look of the scales, its skin is actually flexible yet hard somewhat resembling an actual toad's skin. *A Tetsucabra's skull is robust and durable enough to take a lot of damage from threats of all sorts. *Though the Tetsucabra has two large tusks, these are not used for hunting. The primary function of these tusks is for defense and as means to manipulate the environment. The tusks themselves are capable weapons, but the Tetsucabra is also capable of hefting up heavy boulders. The Tetsucabra flings these boulders out of the way of its path but it can also use this as a method of attack to injure predator and prey alike. It uses these boulders as a shield against predators and hunters to prevent attacks. It also uses this to enclose small, tight areas, making it harder to manuever. *It has the ability to spit a glob of fluid at prey items. *When the Tetsucabra exerts itself, its tail inflates. The legs of a Tetsucabra help it perform powerful leaps, lunges, and jumps in the air to help it either ambush prey or to reach steep slopes out of its reach. *A Tetsucabra's claws are powerful enough to break rock with ease and can destroy powerful armor. *Tetsucabra will attack and eat almost anything that moves, like real-life frogs. They have huge appetites and can be quite aggressive while hungry. *Tetsucabra prefer smaller prey because they can easily swallow it whole without worrying about other large monsters. While eating larger prey, they put themselves at risk. *When it spine retracts, its tail inflates, possibly for extra balance while doing certain attacks and when it picks up huge boulders or rocks. *Tetsucabra's main environment is the Sunken Hollow but they rarely appear in the Frozen Seaway. To survive the cold of the Frozen Seaway, it produces a strange oil around itself that holds heat, which Zamtrios and the Zamite also have. *During breeding season, males will make huge holes for females to judge before the females lay their eggs in them. The male will fertilize the eggs before carrying them in his bottom jaw until they develop their legs and hatch from the eggs. The father will not eat anything until the eggs hatch out of his mouth. **From the huge holes Tetsucabra make, many miners and transporters have problems mining or transporting people, so hunters are sent to get rid of them for that reason, especially during breeding season. Drilltusk Tetsucabra *Drilltusk Tetsucabra are Tetsucabra individuals with abnormally developed jaws. *'Drilltusk' comes from its ability to pierce through the soil and even steel with its mouth. *Not only can these Tetsucabra break and crush boulders with their jaws, they can even use their own weight to break apart the earth. *From its overwhelming strength compared to a normal Tetsucabra, Drilltusk Tetsucabra require a special permit to hunt. *From one side of its tusk being slightly shorter, it is known to use it in some unsuspecting ways. *Its scales are very tough. The scales have reds and blues on top of each other. *The jaws are strong enough to pick up rocks like light feathers. *The longer tusk is a good tool for piercing the earth. Berserk Tetsucabra *Berserk Tetsucabra gets its title, Wild Demon Frog, from its violent appearance and wild behavior. *Due to the gas and soot from the explosive rocks, it has changed the Tetsucabra's color to this green. Its face changes to a red hot appearance when it crushes the hot boulders. **Some of the colors it once had can still be seen on some parts of its body such as its front legs. **This suggest that both species are actually the same species. *The Berserk Tetsucabra prefers to crush explosive rocks and kill their enemies or attackers with explosions. This is risky because it would also put them at risk from the explosions but their jaws, shell, and scales have become tougher from the soot and gases of from those explosive rocks. *Its scales have become dirty from the explosions of the rocks becoming a mix of green and yellow with no scars on them. *Its tusk are heated like iron and show embodies anger. *Berserk Tetsucabra utilizes the explosive rocks to secure territories and to appeal to females. Zamite *Zamite are in the same ecological level as the Giggi and are weak to anything that attacks them outside of caves. *Zamite have to grow as fast as possible to survive and to live in the Frozen Seaway. *By eating flesh or sucking blood, they become bigger and grow by getting their prey's nutrients. They will also spin in a similar fashion to crocs to tear of flesh. *The spike on their head is quite hard can't be broken easily. Its used to injure prey and leave a deep wound in prey before they jump and latch on prey. **This is also used to drill the hard shell of their egg and to drill through ice. *The Zamite's limbs are housed in its body until enough nutrients are gained from prey. *When they gain their limbs, they can spit a cold substance at hunters and as they grow older they become a who new different threat, Zamtrios. *Their skin has good elasticity so they can become bigger without much problem. *A Zamite's scales are either rough or smooth depending on, which way you stroke them. **The scales also have a particular order on the Zamite. Zamtrios *Zamtrios is a fully-grown Zamite. **They are seven times larger than the Zamites. *Zamtrios have huge appetites. They are known to even eat humans. *Zamtrios lack the sharp spike Zamites have but from how blunt their head is they can break through thick ice. *They are constantly on the move in the Frozen Seaway, searching for prey. When prey is found, they will usually ambush it from under the ice or from the sea itself. **In some cases, they will chase prey from miles on end. *It spends most of its time under the ice or under the sea, only to occasionally roam on land around its territory. *Their fin and scales are able to cut through ice with ease. *Zamtrios stores the cold water of the Frozen Seaway in a sac in its body. *'Monster Shark' is its title because it's nothing else like any other known monster plus it has three different forms. *Their main weapons are their tail, ice cold watery breath, and saw-like teeth. *Zamtrios will secrete a special liquid that comes from their body when enraged and eventually freezing around some of its body, forming an icy armor. This armor is used to both increase its defense and to increase the strength of its attacks. It also fights differently while the armor is on its body. *To inflate itself, Zamtrios will rapidly produce a gas inside its body that increases to Zamtrios several times its original mass. This is used as another defense When in this form for a long time or when enough damage is dealt, it will deflate from pores under it. **Its believed that if they stay inflated for to long, they could end up killing themselves. *The favorite food of Zamtrios is frogs. Hunters use them to haul them out on shore. *The Frozen Seaway's BGM is Zamtrios' Theme. *Zamtrios skin is used for defensive purposes and has another layer of new skin under it once torn off. *Zamtrios scales are used to polish weapons and said to be quite gritty. *Their teeth are like saws and cut up prey just by rubbing against prey. Tigerstripe Zamtrios *Tigerstripe Zamtrios is a subspecies of Zamtrios that evolved to the harsh Old Desert/Dunes. **The Guild are looking to discover Zamite living in the Dede Desert to prove that the Tigerstripe Zamtrios really are subspecies. *Tigerstripe Zamtrios primarily live near areas where an oasis is in the desert. They use the oases to get water for many of their abilities such as inflating themselves and to store said water for themselves. *The Tigerstripe Zamtrios gets title, Tiger Shark, due to its orange tiger-like stripes. These stripes help it camouflage in its environment. *Tigerstripe Zamtrios has been drawing a lot of attention from both the public and the Guild due to it possibly being the first Amphibian seen in the Old World and its colors. *When traveling long distances, Tigerstripe Zamtrios will mostly travel by walking and patrol the area as it moves on. It will also dig underground to travel when the heat is extreme. *Compared to its Frozen Seaway cousin, its a lot more agile and more aggressive than them. It is also smaller than the Zamtrios. **Due to this the Tigerstripe Zamtrios is limited to only G-Rank. *Unlike their cousins, the Tigerstripe Zamtrios lacks the frozen armor to help it both protect itself and fight off predators. From this the Tigerstripe Zamtrios has evolved a new way to protect itself. Unlike the Zamtrios, the fluids it produces inside its body can be liquefied and help it to greatly expand in size instantly. To deflate itself, it can breath these fluids out of its mouth to deflate itself and use these fluids as a long range weapon. *Its unknown where their paralyzing poison comes from and its being debated on by the Guild. Some say its an organ, some say its from its salvia, and some say it might be from its prey. *Their teeth won't release prey until they are torn out or until they fall out. *Its skin has good water retention and has changed color to help it live in the Dede Desert. This skin is considered to be a gem of the Dede Desert. *Its scales are smooth and are good at resisting sand yet has good hardness. *The back fin has an ominous feel about it among merchants. *Its tail fin is said to be able to kill prey instantly with a single strike. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Amphibian Ecology Category:Lore